The Art of Gravitation
by AkiyaRae
Summary: Just exploring the what-if factors of Gravitation TohShu
1. In The Beginning

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter One - In The Beginning -:.

Tohma Seguchi, president of NG Pro and keyboardist for the world renouned band Nittle Grasper

stalked the halls of his Production Company, sussing out a certain pink haired teen with every

intention of telling the young teen exactly what he thought of his and Eiri's relationship.

He quietly opened the door to the Bad Luck studio, he was always the kind to make a prominent

entrance, but today called for more subtle tactics. He quietly waited for the band to finish up the

current song that they were working on.

Tohma's eyes swept across the three man band, evaluating every member. He started with his

little cousin; Suguru Fujisaki. A green haired sixteen year old with large innocent chocolate brown

eyes. Tohma smiled softly to himself, every time he looked at Suguru he couldn't help but to think

that he was looking into the sixteen year old version of himself. Even though he didn't show it much

Tohma was extremely pleased with his cousin. He had started out as a simple child prodigee, and

turned himself into a wonderful synthasist for the band Bad Luck.

Next to be placed underneath the blonde's scrutiny was the guitarist, nineteen year old Hiroshi Nakano

known by his fans simply as Hiro. His long auburn hair that fell to the small of his back was tied back

so he could better see thhe guitar in his hands. He was a skilled musician, there was no denying that

but his loyalty to that idiotic pink haired obstruction of normalcy was probably going to be his downfall.

Which then brought the presidents attention to the vocalist. He had to resist to do the most un-Seguchi

thing possible, he had to resist the urge to glare at the boy. That teen alone was the reason that Tohma

had lost any chance (however slim) he had had with the world renouned author Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi. With

a sigh the blonde continued his patient waiting, not even wanting to go into thinking about the

violet eyed idiot.

When finally the music had stopped, Tohma waited for Mr. Sakano to finish pressing the buttons

on the mixer in front of him, and waited patiently for the bands gun waving manager to complete

his final threats before he finally said the burning words on his lips.

"Yes very well done." He began, flashing his trademark smile clapping his hands slowly. "and

now for all your hard work you can go home early, Mr. Shindou a word." He said watching his cousin

smile at him and leave within two minutes of his say-so. Hiroshi too, was gone very quickly whipping

out a mobile presumeably to speak to Ayaka. Within moments of him leaving as did the quaking

producer and calm manager leaving the president and the vocalist alone in the now empty recording

studio.

"Yes Mr. Seguchi?" Shuichi asked bowing politly to his boss. Tohma's aquamarine eyes looked down

on the teen. He so badly wanted to hurt him, destroy his career and watch him cry, crash, burn

and feel pain. But something about the boy literally prevented this normally ruthless man from doing

so.

"I hear things between you and Eiri are going well." He began, everything he had planned to say seemed

to wash away. The vocalist nodded enthusiastically, his annoying voice soon spieling on how cruel

and distant the author could be. Tohma stood smiling politly letting the boy speak as he laughed

nervously about something that he had said, an evident sweatdrop falling from the side of the singers

head.

"Then you should be getting home to prevent Eiri from getting mad at you." Shuichi's eyes widened

with realisation at what the president was saying. He had already been massively late trying time and

time again to record Spicy Marmalade. He bid the president farewell and ran out, Tohma pinched the

bridge of his nose as he watched the singer race out.

It had confused him even then, why hadn't he been able to be as cruel to the singer as he had set

out to be when he had left his office? Or was he really a Ryuichi incarnate, a person with the

ability to make even men like the great Tohma Seguchi fall to his knees?

At this point, anything was possible...

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Okay so this is still a very new idea, perservere my devote readers and I swear you will not be

disappointed by anything I have to share with you. If anything this is just practice for my own

books which should hit the shelves of your nearest bookstore in the next few short years.

all my love

AkiyaRae


	2. Changes of Perspective

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Two - Changes of Perspective :.

Writer and author Eiri Yuki had indeed been unecessarily cruel when his lover had bounded through

the door later than he had said. Eiri had been less then compassionate when he seen his lovers

face fall when he told him that he had gone ahead and eaten his evening meal without him there.

Shuichi, needless to say, spent the night on the couch crying himself to sleep questioning whether

or not the golden eyed author had any real feelings for him at all. Eiri himself had a sound sleep, for

once his bed wasn't bouncing at 6am with the ever-energised bunny shaking his bed. Eiri knew he

like the lithe body next to his for warmth and that it is said and true that he gets lonely quickly but

even though gravity had pulled the brat toward him, he had his doubts on the relationship already.

He didn't know why he was so mean to the little brat it was just that it was too easy. The insults

and snide comments came so naturally whenever the teen was around. In actuality Eiri was a cold

man with an iced heart but he wasn't as cruel as he was made out to seem whenever the pink haired

idiot was around.

Rolling back to his stomach Eiri inwardly sighed in his sleep, its not that he didn't care about the

idiot. It's just the way the idiot made him act when he was around that made him doubt the

relationship.

---

Tohma looked at the time, he had been working late and he knew it. He, as a dutiful husband, should

probably have been thinking about Mika and how mad she would be. Except he knew that she wouldnt

be mad at all given that she was currently traveling around Mt. Fuji with a certain female keyboardist

on a romantic escapade.

He sat back on his chair relaxing a bit and allowing his pen to steady for the time being. He had not

been able to shake the fact that he had not been able to be as cold and ruthless as he had wanted to

be to a certain pink haired vocalist. It unnerved the president to think that his brother-in-laws lover

was going to be his undoing.

Gently shaking his head Tohma tried to rid himself of going down that trail of thought. It was not a pleasant

nor was it a needed one. And as anyone who knew Mr. Seguchi would know, he never said a needless

word and never thought a needless thought.

Even though he smartly picked up the phone and ordered his driver to come around and pick him up

he knew that tonight was going to be a restless night. Despite being a man that never thought a

needless thought something at the back of his brain bugged him, alerting him, telling him that this

trail of thought about the young pink haireed vocalist may not have been so needless or fruitless as he

had initially thought.

In his limo on the way home to his Tokyo apartment, Tohma listened to the latest song by Bad Luck.

Within seconds of hearing the introduction he concluded that his cousin had indeed improved. There

was still no denying the talent of the guitarist, but the vocalist. Yes, he had natural charm and there

no denying he had a powerful vocal that could pelt out even the most tongue twisting lyrics with

ease. Tohma frowned though, there was something about the way the vocalist sang that just didn't

sit right with Tohma.

Even though the keyboardist rarely showed it, or rarely did it frequently he knew he was a good vocalist

nothing like that od Ryuichi Sakuma, but good enough to pass for a decent vocal teacher. It had been

him after all, that had taught the world renouned vocalist how to use his powerful voice. It would seem

that this aspiring young star had a very similar, if not identical problem to Ryuichi, something that

Tohma had the strangest urge to work with the young rockstar to make his voice as wonderful as

that of his best friend.

He sighed and opened the empty apartment switching on a few necessary lights. Still, at this point

anything and everything was possible. Without much more thought Tohma aimlessly got himself

ready for bed and slept a dreamless, restless sleep. Because he was right:

Anything was possible.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So yeah, chapter two is now finito. Oka well since this is still the same night that I will most

likely complete chapter three and maybe four as well, so wish me luck ne?


	3. Mansion of Oppurtunity

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Three - Mansion of Oppurtunity :.

The next morning Eiri Yuki had already gotten himself to the study with a fresh cup of coffee, ignoring

the sulking teen on hs couch. Shuichi himself had gotten up in the disastrous state he was and got

himself ready for work.

The minute that Shuichi entered NG, everyone felt the energy of the singer. Or lack thereof this morning.

He seemed void of his normal hyper-energetic self. Hiro was the first to incur the wrath of the neglected

vocalist, complaining about Eiri and his latest antics. Hiro would have loved to hear what had happened

between the two but at that very moment his mobile jingled as Ayaka had chosen a very inappropriate

time to call her boyfriend.

Suguru had already pinned his ears behind headphones playing emphatically on the synth the only

sound to be heard from the young teen was the sound of his hands tapping on the keys. Sakano and K

were already in the presidents office with their weekly meeting. Shuichi slumped feeling very alone

and unloved.

_**How much do I really love Yuki?**_ Shuichi asked himself planting his face on the table. **_why does_

_he have to treat me like dirt at every turn?**_ while Shuichi's thoughts swirled he failed to notice the

eyes of a certain president as he had accompanied K and Sakano back to the studio on his way to

a late breakfast and to place his offer forward to the vocalist.

"Mr. Shindou." He began, getting the attention of the entire room. Shuichi looked up, dark circles under

his violet eyes spoke of nothing but tears and sleep deprivation. "Mr. Shindou I have a proposition to

make to you, please come with me." He asked, Shuichi being in such a state was unusually meek

complying with the presidents request and following him to the car outside.

The drive to the cafe was a silent one. Not a word was shared between the two, the driver tried to

ignore the silence but shifted uncomfortably when he had stopped at the lights. Shuichi had slumped

and closed his eyes, he was tired, exhausted and still emotional from last nights rough treatment from

his lover.

The car finally pulled up at the cafe that had closed up to allow Tohma and Shuchi some privacy while

the blonde brought forth his proposition. As soon as two were seated Tohma ordered his normal drink

as Shuichi ordered some caffeinated fizzy drink. The silence still reigned supreme. Tohma closed his

eyes for only a moment, drinking in the silence of being with the boy. Silence and Shuichi within the

same sentence was not a commonality. And it was this rare display of compliancy that Tohma was

willing to bask in.

"Mr. Shindou the reason I asked yoyu here was to forward you a preposition about your vocal abilities."

Tohma began. Shuichi's head didn't look up, but Tohma continued he had an inkling of a feelng that

the younger had actually heard him. "I would like to give you private lessons in vocal work to get the

best out of your music to make you easier to sell." Shuichi's head was raised then, a slightl sluggishness

aura hung about him.

"huh?" He drawled. "you want what?" Then it seemed to sink in what the blonde keyboardist was

requesting. "HEY! My voice is fine!"

"Mr. Shindou I never said-" Tohma began but was quickly cut off.

"I can sing just fine, Mr. Seguchi! I've gotten this far on sheer talent alone and I don't need YOUR help!"

The younger continued to rant. Unlike Eiri Tohma sat patiently waiting for the pink haired teen to run

out of steam. Finally Shuichi ran out of things to rant, Tohma sipped his tea again then looked back

up at the teen.

"You have an exceptional voice, and wonderful talent. However you have a flaw." He paused for effect

watching the teen drink in all he had to say. "A flaw even Ryuichi had when he first began." Dropping

in the name of the vocalists idol seemed to do the trick just fine, Shuichi looked up and paid attention.

"Therefore I believe private tutoring from the person that helped Ryuichi would be beneficial to both

you and your band."

Shuichi seemed to think about what he had said. He stared off into space before popping with glossy

eyes.

"WOW!" Tohma looked at him confused, Shuichi clasped Tohma's gloved hands, aquamarine eyes

looked stunned as the vocalist ranted in a high pitched excited voice. "The person that taught Ryuichi

will teach me! Then I'll be as good as Ryuichi! Be a god too! Then Ryuichi and I can sing on stage together

and..." The vocalist continued to rant over and over rewording the same phrases several different ways till

there was a sudden pause in his activities. "Who is it?"

Tohma didn't move, he was looking at where the cute teen had clasped his hands around keyboard trained

fingers. Shuichi asked again, in a more excited voice a part of him wondering who it was and who it could be.

"The person teaching you, should you accept the offer, will be me." Shuichi had not known who to expect

to be a vocal teacher. But the man before him? The president of NG Pro? The greatest keyboard and synth

player of all time? Had definately not been one of them.

"You?" Shuichi asked for confirmation. He was met with only a trademark smile and a nod. Shuichi's mind

ticked over as he tried to quickly weigh up the pros and cons of working with his boss.

"Of course my residence is a lot closer to Eiri's than the studio so you would be able to work later hours

without upsetting your lover." Shuichi thought about those last two words. **_my lover?**_ he asked himself.

Eiri had hardly seemed like a lover lately, he had seemed more like an annoyed parent who couldn't wait

to get rid of the roudy teen.

"I'll do it!" He said with a determined expression. Tohma smiled almost proudly. He was glad that the

teen had accepted the offer, actually he felt over happy for it. He chose not to dwell on it now but it was

certainly an obscurity that he had felt such joy in knowing that he and the teen would be spending time

alone and undisturbed.

But now all he had to focus on was the excitement of the young rockstar and the the glorious cup of

tea in front of him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I should probably mention here that I do not use a word processer that has spell check. So if you

happen to notice any spelling problems thats why. Yes English is my first language and yeah I'm an

excellent english student but I dont actually re-read a lot of these things untill I go to publish them on

this site. So yeah, just thought I'd add that. Why not use WORD? well the reason is that WORD has too

much going on the screen and I get distracted easily and I lose concentration on the fic. I use "WordPad"

which suits my needs just fine. So don't pick on the spelling, go more for content over context.

-live in pieces guys-

AkiyaRae


	4. The First of Many

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Four - The First of Many :.

Today was the first day of the private tutoring that Tohma had offered Shuichi three days ago. It was

time to see if Shuichi really had what it took to become or surpass Ryuichi Sakuma for Japans number

one rockstar.

Tohma leaned against the doorframe to his hallway. His eyes were closed momentarily as he went over

his mental checklist for the day, making sure everything was set. He was wearing simple dress pants

and a blue shirt. He was also wearing his glasses, since he was at home and not the office he had

no need for the regular contacts he wore on a day to day basis. After finishing his checklist he looked

at his watch, then to the door with a smile that seemed to frown.

Shuichi Shindou was late.

Twenty minutes late to be exact. Tohma's eyes only opened when he heard a knock on his door. He

casually walked forward and answered it. He had a snide comment on his lips, a cruel statement

about Shuichi's lateness, but as soon as his eyes landed on the pink ball of cute he simply sighed.

"You're late Mr. Shindou." As to be expected the vocalist started to spiel over his excuses giving Tohma

some colourful reasons as to why he was so fashionably late. "Mr. Shindou." Tohma said calmly the

boy stopped his spieling to let the other speak to him calmly. "let's get started." Shuichi nodded and

followed the blonde.

Soon enough the teens mouth was dropping in awe. He had expected Tohma to live luxurious given his

financial wealth. But he had not been expecting it to be as exquisite as this. The blonde lived seemingly

alone in this large three storey house. But it wasn't till they reached the studio on the second floor that

the pink haired teen was completely overwhelmed by the sight before him.

It looked exactly like a studio he would work in at NG. The only difference were the many drawings that

Ryuichi had given it over the years. There were cork boards over the mixers side of the booth, covered

in half written lyrics that was all in crayon and textas. There were many sheets of music that were

written by both Tohma and Noriko around the room also. It screamed Nittle Grasper, and as soon as

Shuichi made the connection it only sunk in what the blonde had told him when he had opened the

door.

"Welcome to the place where Nittle Grasper was formed." Shuichi covered his mouth and stepped in

after the blonde. He felt as though he was stepping on sacred ground. This was the place that his

idol and god had begun his singing quest, this is where it had all begun. And all at once Shuichi

felt both privileged and like he didn't deserve to be there.

"Uh, Mr. Seguchi?" Shuichi asked meekly stopping about three steps away from the door. Tohma

turned to face the teen humming a reply indicating that the teen should continue his question. "Uh,

should I be here? In this room?" Tohma merely smiled.

"Of course Mr. Shindou." Tohma then sat down at a piano that sat in the large spacious room. The

blonde motioned for Shuichi to sit next to him. "First of all we'll see how good your pitch is." Tohma

hit a key on the piano and waited for the other to sing. Surprisingly Shuichi did as he was told la'ing

the note.

Tohma was pleasantly surprised to hear that Shuichi's voice was well tuned. And that the singer

responded well to his instruction.

Three pleasant hours later they sat within Tohma's kitchen with hot drinks going over everything that

the younger had just learned. And within four hours of his arriving a new date was set and the pink

haired boy had left to return to Eiri.

Tohma returned to his kitchen and opened up his fridge. Taking down a rose glass he poured himself

a generous serving of red wine and returned his living room where he sat with some basic classical

music. It didn't take long for Tohma to lie down on hiss back holding the glass toying with it making

the red liquid swirl in time with his thoughts.

Why had he felt so comfortable with the boy that was a threat to his love with Eiri? Why did the boy

seem to have such an effect over him? And most of all, why did it no longer bother him as much as

it used to that Eiri would find happiness with someone other than him?

All the answers his mind could conjour for these questions were soon washed away when the blonde's

hand had fallen to the ground dropping, breaking and spilling his glass of wine as he had entered the

world of a long black, dreamless sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Written at Dads. I felt all my creative juices just flow out and well now we're here. I dont know

how long this fic is going to take, with a bit of luck it won't be too much. But at the same time I am

aiming for it to be the best I can give. So yeah, TBC folks.

-rest in pieces-

AkiyaRae


	5. Discovering Gravity

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Five - Discovery of Gravity :.

Shuichi had woken up late. He didn't know why he had felt so exhausted but after coming home

from spending his afternoon with his boss and new vocal teacher he had felt so drained. He had been

so meek in fact that he had not alerted Eiri to his prescence, he had not noticed the author being

away from his laptop speaking into a phone.

In fact Shuichi Shindou had gone straight to bed and fell asleep, and even though it had only been

roughly 6pm. he had managed to sleep right through to 2pm the next day.

"Good Morning!" He greeted at around 3pm when he finally arrived at the studio. Even though it was

afternoon there was only one greeting in the music industry. And that was 'good morning.'

"Shuichi, you're late!" Hiro complained pushing himself away from the wall of the studio, but his eyes

hadn't lifted from the mobile phone in his hands as he texted away. Everyone assumed it was to

Ayaka. K was also busy with his mobile phone probably blackmailing someone.

Naturally Shuichi got into a large amount of trouble, but it slid off of him easily as he walked into

the recording booth ready to start retrying the recording of Spicy Marmalade. Actually the recording

went quite well. Shuichi did the best he could, Hiro's mobile seemed to have been silenced and for

some reason Suguru didn't seem to give up at every turn as he used to when Shuichi got out of

hand.

But while certain things were out of place the recording had been getting better and better. In

fact Shuichi noticed that when he put Tohma's advice into play he got a better response from Sakano

and from K.

---

Tohma leaned on the doorframe to the security room watching the band play. His eyes landed

on the pink haired vocalist and refused to move. The way he acted, the way he sang, the way

he used every little inch of advice that Tohma had thrown at him it resembled Ryuichi in so

many ways.

At the same time Shuichi was like a breath of fresh air. He was different to Ryuichi in many

ways. He was his own person. But Tohma's deep all-seeing eyes couldnt help themselves from

lingering on the teen. Actually they were seemingly locked onto the teens lips.

Tohma shook his head, it was inappropriate to be looking at an employee with such intensity. The

blonde was not like Shuichi, he knew what he felt. He just didn't understand why. Why was there

a sudden tug to want to be with the singer, a sudden anticipation for the next vocal lesson.

Maybe Shuichi was really what he was first suspected to be: Absolute Gravity

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Sorry its so short...just wanted to hurry up and get to the next frikken chapter what can I say?

I get bored with my own works sometimes and want it to hurry up, I can only hope this doesnt

make inferior quality to tarnish my name


	6. Violations

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Six - Violations :.

Suguru Fujisaki closed the door to the apartment he was exiting. His chocolate brown eyes closed.

He couldn't believe he had just done what he had just done. He rested his head on the cold metal

of the elevator.

Do sins get any worse than this?

The doors opened and a pink haired teen was standing on the other side. He looked confused as

soon as he had recognised who the person inside the elevator was.

"Hey Fujisaki, what are you doing here?" Shuichi looked up at his apartment that he shared with

Eiri.

"I..uh.." The younger started before clearing his throat. "I came to tell you that tomorrow is a day

off from work." Shuichi watched as the younger teen walked away. It didn't occur to Shuichi that

Suguru could have just used the phone.

Riding the elevator up Shuichi had but one thought in his head 'when is the next session wth Mr.

Seguchi going to be?'

"YUKI IM HOME!" Yelled Shuichi, earning a grunt of annoyance from the author in the next room.

Shuichi shrugged it off and went into the study to go over the details of his day. Eiri frowned but

said nothing to the many times the vocalist had said the name "Mr. Seguchi"

---

Tohma himself was sitting at his office picking up his phone and dialling a number. It barely rang

three times before a stoic voice answered.

"What?"

"Eiri." The president said the mans name softly, he had silently hoped Shuichi would be the one

to answer the phone.

"What do you want Seguchi?" The sharp reply came to the calling of his name.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Shindou." Eiri had to hide his surprise but flung the phone at the brat

who was still going on about his day. Shuichi pressed the phone to his ear and courteously left

the room.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked into the phone as he closed Eiri's study door.

"Mr. Shindou, I'd like to discuss what you are going to do with your off-day tomorrow." Shuichi

was stunned. His boss wanted to know what he was doing and he felt overly happy about it.

Shuichi just laughed nervously.

"Well I don't have anything planned yet, Yuki doesn't want to do annything because he has a

deadline you see..." The vocalist continued to rave, and as always Tohma sat and waited for

him to run out of steam.

"Then perhaps." Tohma started "You could best spend your day inside a vocal class?" Shuichi

nodded then realised that the president couldn't see him.

"Okay then Mr. Seguchi!" He said maybe a little too enthusiastically. He earned himself an

unseen smile from Tohma then. Their farewells were placed and Shuichi bounded back into

Eiri's office, quickly getting himself kicked out of the apartment entirely.

"ACHOO!" Shuichi sneezed as he walked down the road. It was freezing, and he would surely

catch a cold should he be out for too long. His feet were slowly dragging him to Hiro's place.

"Yuki doesn't love me." Mumbled the singer sadly. But it was the closest thing he had to love

right now, and there was no doubt about the fact that the stoic author was great song-writing

inspiration. "...but I need more..." The vocalist pondered as he knocked on his friends door.

There was a crash from inside, and voices. Shuichi froze, what was going on? A robbery? Was

Hiro being mugged? His thoughts raced as he tried to open the door, it was locked. He needed

to hurry the sounds were gettinig more and more loud, he hoped Hiro was okay.

Shuichi bent to pick up the guitarists spare key from under the welcome mat, rose and put the

key in the lock turning it and opening the door...

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** ARENT I MEAN?! ahahahahahahahahahahaha *evil laugh* no im working on chapt 7 now

i promise.

-rest in pieces-

AkiyaRae


	7. Revelations

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Seven - Revelations :.

Shuichi bent to pick up the guitarists spare key from under the welcome mat, rose and put the

key in the lock turning it and opening the door to come face to face with a sigh he never thought

he'd see.

Hiroshi Nakano and Claude K Winchester were locked in a lovers embrace kissing passionately on

Hiro's couch. Hiro's clothes were mostly missing and there was a lamp laying near the side of

the discarded clothes which must have been the crash.

"Shuichi!" Hiro gasped in surprise trying in vain to push his American boyfriend away. K was head

strong though holding the Japanese boy to him.

"Hiro..." Shuichi was frozen and stunned. "...you never told me..." Shuichi felt like a knife had cut

his insides. His best friend had kept a secret from him, his boyfriend didn't love him and his family

were holidaying in Australia and were unreachable.

"Shuichi come here." Hiro said guiding his frozen friend to his couch. And he pulled his sweatpants

back on. "I''m sorry I didn't tell you." He began. Shuichi just shook his head letting the diamond-like

tears fly around his face.

"YUKI HATES ME!" He screamed clinging to his best friend. K stood nonplussed, but HIro took it

all in stride. K couldn't believe that Shuichi had just been lied to by his best friend but all he could

worry about was his boyfriend?

"Talk to me Shuichi." And talk the kid did, he talked untill he cried himself to sleep on Hiro's couch.

Hiro sighed and put a blanket over his friend. As soon as he found himself in the bedroom he also

found himself with a gun to one side of his neck, lips on the other.

"You will remain silent Hiroshi..." K started. Hiro smirked and nodded playing along. though later on

he would realise how hard being quiet actually was.

---

By the time Hiro woke the next day shuichi was already gone. Hiro vaguely remembered Shuichi

mentioning something about a vocal lesson with someone or other, he hadn't actually been paying

that much attention.

Shuichi was indeed just knocking on Tohma's door, who answered it looking as wonferfully presentable

as possible. He looked down at the vocalist who was wearing a tank top and shorts, he also looked like

he had been crying for a while.

"Mr. Shindou?" Tohma asked looking down on the young teen. "Is everything okay?" He opened the door

and let the pink haired boy through. Shuichi just shrugged in his stupor. Tohma sat next to him as he

sat on the piano bench. "Mr. Shindou?" Tohma enquired a little further.

"I'm an idiot." is all Shuichi said before running out and racing out the door leaving the president

alone. Tohma hung his head and pressed lightly hit the keys which let out an unceremonious chord.

"This has gone far enough Eiri..." He whispered.

---

Shuichi got to Yuki's apartment quickly, he tore up the stairs not even caring for the elevator. He ran down

the hall and ripped the door open. He froze a moment later, there were clothes strewn haphazardly on the

floor marking their way to the bedroom.

He bent down and picked up an article that was way to small for Eiri, in fact it was too small to belong to

Shuichi as well. His eyes slanted as he eyed the black cloth, its familiarity had Shuichi's heart skipping

beats.

"...Suguru..." He whispered letting the vest fall to the ground. It explained why he had been so awkward

at work and why he was at the apartment the other day. Shuichi quietly crept forward and peered into

the bedroom to see a sight that confirmed everything.

Suguru's brown eyes were tight shut as he rode the pleasureable assault that a very kind Eiri was bestowing

upon his lithe body. Eiri's cock in question was filling the smaller boy to the hilt bringing forth the cutest

sounds. Shuichi couldn't stop looking, the sight was so...

...well beautiful.

Eiri's hand brushed Suguru's locks away as he leaned down to kiss the boy, blonde hair fell listlessly onto

green mingling in a way that spoke that it was meant to be. A hand caressed small piano-trained fingers

interlacing them together as they rode wave after wave of pure lust and love.

Shuichi couldn't tear his eyes away, but there was something else. Or rather, the absence of something

else. He didn't seem to mind, Eiri was his boyfriend but at the same time, he didn't seem to care that

he was there fucking the keyboardist of his band into the mattress. It didn't bother him nearly as much

as he thought it should.

He was about to make his prescence known when a hand covered his mouth and gently pulled him away

and out of the apartment. And even down the entire elevator ride, the hand didn't move. Shuichi was

stiff with surprise but at the same time there was something, a scent maybe, from the person behind

hiim that made him feel that he wasn't in a threatening situation.

It wasn't till the doors pinged open on the ground floor that Shuichi got the chance to turn around to

see the person that had guided him away from the two lovebirds upstairs...

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I know I'm a cruel unfeeling bitch

-rest in pieces-

AkiyaRae


	8. Bridging Course

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Eight - Bridging Course :.

"I don't think you disturbing them would have been a good idea Mr. Shindou." Tohma Seguchi said

with a bright smile. HIs fingers had tingled when he had touched Shuichi, and he had hoped that the

younger had not noticed the way his body had reacted when his skin had touched the silky softness

that was the vocalists lips.

Shuichi just stood there looking at the smiling blonde, for the first time in what must have been his

entire life, Shuichi Shindou was completely speechless. Tohma guided the silent teen into his car

and took him to his house.

Shuchi had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire afternoon. Even when spoken to he'd only

meekly reply. To the outside person it may have seemed that Shuichi Shindou was merely

heartbroken over seeing his boyfriend making sweet love to a younger boy, to another boy. But

in actuality these were not the thoughts in the pretty little vocalists head. The thoughts that

were swirling around Shuichi's mind were quite the opposite.

He was pondering why he didn't feel as hurt as he should. In fact, he didn't feel hurt at all. He

felt happy that Suguru had found someone, and he felt at ease knowing his Yuki would be able

to smile. He frowned. He didn't understand this at all.

Tohma on the other hand was taking advantage of the teens thoughtful state. Tohma had known

Ryuichi to enter similar transient states of thought and knew that if Ryuichi was oblivious to

the outside world when he was in one; then maybe Shuichi was too.

And indeed he was, he was completely oblivious to the aquamarine eyes that roamed his back.

Completely oblivious the wandering gaze that fell from his hair round to the front, staring into

violet orbs. Completely unaware that he was being perved on at all.

"Mr. Shindou." Tohma said for the third time, extending his hand to Shuichi giving him a drink.

Shuichi took it but didn't drink it.

"I'm such an idiot." These words, to Tohma, indicated that Shuichi was feeling betrayed by

Eiri. Tohma had assumed that Shuichi was still very much in love with the stoic author.

"You are not an idiot Mr. Shindou." Tohma murmured sitting on the couch near Shuichi. He

was about to wrap an arm around the singer to console him when the other moved so quickly,

shouted so loudly, and ran out of his door so suddenly that Tohma didn't know what to think.

But as soon as those words reached his ears Tohma couldn't help himself from smiling. He

knew that it was okay to finally alright for him to follow his heart and do as he pleased. To

finally admit the feelings that he knew he had accumulated since meeting the vibrant young

teen.

"I'M AN AWFUL PERSON CAUSE IM NOT EVEN HURT!"

____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ** dun dun dunn......okay im writnig chapt 9 like right NOW otherwise it'll bug me ALL

night.


	9. Moonlight Sonata

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Nine - Midnight Sonata :.

Tohma felt like he had been searching all night. He was not going to deny the fact that he knew

why he was chasing the teen. Tohma started to stroll lazily.

Hn. He thought smiling lightly. At least when Ryuichi hid he could always be found, Shuichi on the

other hand when he wanted to hide, he hid where no one could find him. In the end Tohma resigned

himself to calling Hiro to find out where Shuichi would be hiding.

The Park.

Tohma could have slapped himself at the obviousness of it all. His slightly heeled boots tapped on

the pavement as he walked through the night. The moonlight was bright enough for him to see along

the path and to locate a small shadow of someone sitting on a bench.

Tohma neared the shadow, and lightly extended a hand and placed it on the boys shoulder. Shuichi

moved in such a way that made Tohma aware that the other knew he was there.

"You're not an idiot Mr. Shindou." He repeated his words from earlier. Shuichi looked up at his boss

and furrowed his brows before turning into something resembling chibi and started screaming about

how he was an idiot for not being hurt when he should be because his lover and bandmate were

cheating on him. "Mr. Shindou." Tohma said calmly, happily surprised that the singer stopped his

wailing.

Shuichi stood up and walked over near the railings to look down at the busy city. Tohma followed

quietly, or as quietly as he could given his heeled shoes.

"Why don't I feel bad?" Tohma looked at those reproachful eyes and smiled.

"Perhaps your feelings have dissipated for Eiri?" Tohma offered. Shuichi sighed and looked at the

blonde. He was going to say something when suddenly all the words he was going to say were

caught in his throat.

He knew there were three kinds of people in the world. The kind that admired Tohma Seguchi from

afar, looking at him as the successful rich man he was. The kind that were scared of Tohma Seguchi,

these people had worked with or under him and knew his mighty wrath. And the kind that treated him

like a god.

Shuichi knew he never fitted into any of these groups. He knew, in that moment of seeing the blonde

in the moonlight that he fitted into a seperate more exclusive group altogether. Because the man before

him looked nothing short of beautiful. The soft white light seemed to make his hair glow, his pale skin

seemed to resemble something akin to milk and finally those eyes. Those gorgeous aquamarine eyes

seemed to shine like the precious gems they so majestically mimicked.

"Perhaps you have feelings for someone else." Tohma offered again smiling as he walked closer. He had

seen and understood exactly what Shuichi's sudden silence was about. He knew the look on the teens

face well. And he was glad for it. "Perhaps..." Tohma said letting his voice trail as he took a few steps

closer to the vocalist.

Shuichi hadn't even noticed the man get closer to him, didn't notice when that smile had become one

so gentle and rare that one would wish they had a camera. But he did notice when piano fingers gently

caressed his cheek, he did notice himself tilting his head to stare into those never ending pools of

fantasy.

Tohma leaned his head down just a little more pressing his supple lips onto the petal ones that the

vocalist had been blessed with. the kiss was nothing more then a gentle touching of skin, that was

untill shuichi opened his mouth leading to Tohma'ss mouth to open also.

He had always been one to take a hint, Tohma's tongue glided in with practised ease, mapping Shuichi's

mouth. Shuichi moaned slightly and pulled the keyboardist closer to him, kissing him back. It was a slow

kiss, something that Shuichi was new to given the nature of kisses he had often recieved from Eiri.

Without warning Tohma pulled away, something unreadable in his eyes. Shuichi looked back up at the man

in silent question.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked breathlessly. Tohma stroked Shuichi's face and let his thumb glide over the

petal soft lips.

"I dont want to..." started Tohma looking rather sad, Shuichi was frozen and bumbfounded by how sad

Tohma looked, it was heartbreakingly beauutiful. "I don't want to hurt you the way I hurt Eiri."

________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** And I think I might leave it here for tonight, more tomorrow my devote readers


	10. Kiss Me Confessions

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Ten - Kiss Me Confessions :.

"huh?" Was all Shuichi could say to the blonde's words.

"Eiri never told you?" Tohma asked, then shook his head slightly. "I can't say that I am surprised

that he didn't. I suppose thats what makes his relationship with my cousin so easy. Suguru already

knows..." Shuichi looked at him confused.

"What are you..." Shuichi paused a moment. "...talking about?"

"My wife has already informed you that there were many things about Eiri you did not know, didnt

she?" Tohma asked pensively.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to find them out on my own. but..." Shuichi stopped and looked up at the

man who was still relatively close in proximity to him. "..but it doesn't matter now because I'm not

with him."

"But it does matter." Tohma corrected, at the pink haired boys confusion Tohma decided he would

take pity on the boy and just tell him. "You like me, don't you?" Tohma was never one to be anything

but blunt and frankly this situation called for bluntness in its most brutal form.

Shuichi took a moment thinking over everything, but mainly on how electrifyingly correct the kiss had

felt. That kiss had moved his heart and head in more ways than a single kind remark from Eiri ever had.

Everytime he was around the blonde he felt an unnamed gravity pull him toward the man. Every time

Tohma did something, Shuichi reacted positively in one way or another, which could only lead to a

single word conclusion for his answer:

"Yes." Shuichi finally uttered, Tohma sighed inwardly in relief. "I think, I think I love you."

"Then it still is extremely relevent." Tohma stroked Shuichi's face again, his fingers unable to get

enough of that delectably soft skin. "What happened to Eiri was completely my fault. His undoing

was made by my actions, and my actions alone." Tohma had that unbearable sadness back in

his eyes. "I am to blame."

"Mr. Seguchi..." Shuichi started, being so formal sounded strange, so he opted for something that he

silently prayed the other wouldn't shoot him for. "...Tohma?" The reaction was surprise mingled with

thankfullness.

"In the city we lived in, Eiri killed them." Tohma paused watching as the vocalists eyes widened. "He

killed them all." Tohma breathed in. "And it was all my fault." Shuich was frozen for the third time in

the past three days as he let Tohma continue talking. "because of his non Japanese hair and eyes I

took him away to a place where he could belong. Gave him a tutor and a seemingly happy life." Shuichi

couldn't help but smile at that, untill Tohma's usually cheery disposition fell to that of a frown.

The vocalist extended a hand to Tohma's face stroking it in kind to what he had recieved moments before.

He knew this was hard to say, but at the same time he knew that he had to hear it.

"He was sold for ten dollars, and raped."Tohma's eyes closed as he leaned into the soft touch. "By the

tutor I hired him, by the man he had fallen in love with. Because of me Eiri was broken at such a tender

age. It's my fault he's so cold and distant seemingly unable to love." Shuichi had held his breath at

everything the other had said. "And I dont want to hurt you like that."

Shuichi stepped back a little. A small gust of wind blew his hair and a few leaves in a general direction to

the left. Tohma then let his head fall to the side, his eyes closed as he waited for Shuichi's angry outburst

or some well placed words that the blonde knew he deserved. But the silence only made for Tohma's lips

to burn with a final question, something he knew he soo badly wanted to ask the other but at the same

time was extremely tentative. But in the end the question burned too much and he had to ask it.

"You said you loved me, can you still say the same?" Shuichi smirked, Tohma's closed eyes made him

unaware of it, making him think the continuing silence meant that the other was mad at him.

"Are you a moron underneath all that smarts?" Tohma's eyes opened quickly looking at Shuichi with

a slightly hurt expression. "Of course I can say I still love you." Tohma couldn't contain the joy he had

felt at those words.

"Even though?" He asked just to confirm. Shuichi just nodded.

"Even though." He repeated firmly taking a step forward to kiss the keyboardist again. Tohma gladly

kissed back, but only for a moment parting only to ask a final burning question.

"Will you be mine? To have and to hold, never to part?" Shuichi almost squealed.

"Yes of course Tohma I'm yours!" He yelled clinging to the blonde. Tohma smiled sweetly and tilted

the others head, effectively ceasing the hyperactivity drive that threatened to boil over. Or maybe

it was the three words that had said after recieveing his yes that had silenced the boy, or maybe it

was the kiss he was now giving the shorter male, but Tohma knew in his heart it had been thee final

word that had made the vocalist quiet and reflective to the kiss.

"I love you, Shuichi."

________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** THIS IS NOT THE END! PLEASE WAIT FOR CHAPT 11 AND FIND OUT WHY THIS FIC IS RATED

M, yes Aya that means you can have your lemon. *nods*


	11. All You've Ever Wanted

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Eleven - All You Ever Wanted :.

"I love you, Shuichi." As soon as the blonde had said the others name, the other reacted with

complete silence, and complete obedience. Tohma had tilted the others head and leaned down to

place another kiss on the boys lips.

Shuichi submitted almost immediatly, he pliantly obeyed Tohma's every wish. Tohma himself could

hardly believe this was happening. Shuichi's pure devotion and idolisation of Eiri had shifted to him.

It was an utter dream come true.

And for the first time since it happened, Tohma didn't feel responsible for what happened with Eiri

and Kitazawa. In that single kiss he felt all the burden of all those years slip away.

"And I love you, Tohma." Tohma's smile had been as pure and angelic as the image he currently

portrayed under the moonlight.

---

Shuichi didn't know exactly how they had gone from the park back to Tohma's house, and didn't

even know how he had lost his shirt so quickly. In fact the only thing he was currently aware of

is that he was topless and laying on a soft bed with a larger and stronger male atop him.

"Shuichi are you sure you want this?" Shuichi looked back up into aquamarine.

"I'm no virgin Tohma." Shuichi reminded softly. "you of all people should know of Eiri's sex drive."

He added to see the smirk and chuckle on Tohma's face.

"Of course." he whispered and leaned down to put a well placed kiss on Shuichi's neck. As an

immediate reaction Shuichi arched toward those pink lips. Score one, Tohma thought with another

smile. He had initially thought that finding the others weakspots would be difficult but it turned out

that the vocalists entire body was one hug erogenous zone.

Shuichi willed with all his might for those lips to descend on his body. He gifted Tohma with an

array of erotic sounds when the others dipped and descended into the hollow of his collarbone. A

slick tongue tracing the bone itself eliciting high pitched mewls. The pink haired boy held his breath

when those lips descended again.

Hands delved themselves into blonde locks holding tightly when those blessed lips covered a husky

nipple. Shuichi felt like he had entered heavan, Tohma's tongue was all but still on his hardened nub.

The vocalist had been reduced to simple moans and gasps.

He let out a particularly deep and loud gasp when an unexpected (but not unwelcome) hand suddenly

grasped at his crotch. Shuchi bucked up into the firm touch, he moaned again as he felt those

well trailed fingers wreak havoc on his lower parts.

A thought struck the younger, Tohma Seguchi was a keyboard player, his fingers could play the most

difficult chords with ease, he smirked and looked up at his newly acquired lover.

"Show me what those fingers can do." He practically challenged, gasping as he lost his shorts and

blushing at his inability to remember to wear underwear. Tohma had only smirked at that, looking

up at the vocalist with a rare smirk.

"Only if you show me what that voice can do." Shuichi barely had time to nod before his vocal chords

were being ripped apart by his moans and screams. Because at that moment a hot mouth had

engulfed his straining erection completely.

Tohma let his smirk of triumph show as he tasted the musky taste that was Shuichi. Surprisingly

the precum that he was tasting wasnt as bitter as Ryuichi's, in fact Shuichi tasted sweet if anything.

That sweet taste was also moreish, the blonde's tongue sweeped up and down the shaft of the

others cockm dipping into the slit on the head ever so often.

And as promised, Tohma as being graced with the sexiest sounds that were the result of his actions

on the others cock. Finally resigned to sucking heavily on the cocks head, which in turn incited for

his hair to be held tightly. Tohma's own voice moaned on Shuichi's cock, Shuichi froze.

Tohma raised his head to look at the shocked teen. As soon as Tohma had moaned Shuichi's

noises had just stopped. Suddenly Tohma's hair was tugged again, he closed his eyes and moaned

again.

"Tohma you.." Shuichi's voice sounded just as surprised as his expression. "...you moaned." Our

poor vocalist had never had a bed partner that reacted in sex in any way. Yuki had always been so

stoic even in bed, but now for him to do something that ws appreciated only served to make his cock

twitch in wanton.

Tohma only smiled and nodded kissing Shuichi again, Shuichi kissed back in kind and let his hands

go under the shirt of the man atop him. He couldn't help the surprise when Tohma actually helped

him take his shirt off.

The surprises kept coming from Shuichi. He had been with Eiri only a month or so, but when it came

down to sex he was the only thing he had to compare anything to. He had not expected such a

responsive lover to become of Tohma. In fact he had half expected him to be exactly like Eiri, but he

wasn't.

the keyboardist was a polar opposite to Eiri when it came down to bed activities. He knew exactly

how to play Shuichi's body. Shuichi on the other hand was exploring being allowed to touch the

others body.

He found that Tohma had a particularly sensative collarbone, the slightest touch had the man shivering

and blushing. wait? blushing? Shuichi looked up to see the blonde with a pink tinge right accross his

cheeks. Shuichi couldn't stop himself he just had to reach up and stroke the warm skin, he smiled

softly. before trailing that hand downways on Tohma's body.

Shuichi reached down and helped Tohma out of those way too tight leather pants. As soon as his

straining cock had been freed Tohma had let a sigh of relief pass through his lips. But that sigh

was soon sucked up into a gasp when playful fingers danced on his length.

"You're bigger than Yuki." Shuichi complimented as he felt his body tingle with the excitement

of having something so big fill him. Tohma had blushed again, Shuichi smiled this was too easy.

"Your skin is softer." He said touching the pale skin before him earning himself the reward of

seeing pink cheeks turn red.

Shuichi leaned up and nibbled lightly at the man atop him. "And your taste is..." Pause for both

effect and to think of the word. "..delectable" Tohma felt as though his cheeks had been set on

fire. He pushed the younger down to his back, that was it, its payback time.

But he was stopped when a hand stroked his cheek again, a thumb softly traced the outline of

the pinky-red skin that seemed to collide gently with the paleness of the others natural skin

tone.

"Beautiful." He muttered, aquamarine eyes sprang open in surprise before softening into a very

content but bashful smile. "*beautiful* ?" Shuichi stressed the word addressing Tohma by it.

"Hm?" Tohma asked closing his eyes and leaning into the delicate touch.

"Fuck. Me." There was a moments pause before a smirk formed on Tohma's face.

"As you wish." Tohma replied, whispering against silky skin. A hand trailed down the smaller

mans body, fingers dancing like they would on a keyboard. Shuichi gasped and arched many

times under those expert caresses, feeling his legs being spread slightly.

Tohma's hand went to his bedside table to fetch a bottle of lube only to feel a hand tighten

around his wrist pulling him back.

"Just fuck me already Tohma." Shuichi ordered again. Tohma looked at him, how could he refuse

that expression. Violet eyes hazed over with pure lust, and those lips begging, ordering him to

do what he wanted to do so badly.

Within moments Tohma was positioning himself at the others tight entrance. He had already

whispered and got confimation on a 'are you sure?' all that was left now was to push in. And

push in he did.

He took his time pushing into Shuichi, Shuichi in turn closed his eyes. He had a secret love for

that feeling of initial contact. The way his sides were parted by the other mans cock, the way he

could feel the appendage pulsate and throb from within his very body. Was both intoxicating and

erotic at the same time.

Feeling himself filling the other to the hilt Tohma paused. Never in his life had he felt someones body

so tight, so hot nor so needy. He needed a moments respite to stave off his impending need to

slam mercilessly into the boy.

It was now that Tohma began to learn how much of an attention seeker his new lover would be. Since

he had stopped moving Shuichi had leant up and bit Tohma harshly on the shoulder, he had also pulled

the other down further to make their bodies flush against one another. Tohma prided himself as

a man who could take a hint.

He pulled out almost to his head and pushed back into the boy, a little harder then intended. But

given that he got a much desired response he kept each thrust at that hardness. Shuchi's ill-kept

nails had found anchorage on Tohma's back, clinging desperately as each thrust got faster.

Tohma leaned down and suckled on that delicious neck again. The scent of Shuichi's hair overwhelmed

him, the taste of his skin intoxicated him, the feel of that vice grip around his thrusting cock pleasured

his senses in ways to immense to describe. Shuichi was one hell of an addictive drug, he had gotten

one taste, and it didnt feel like enough.

Tohma moaned as he felt the beginnings of the coil in his stomach tightening. Shuichi had already

been screaming out at Tohma about how close he was for the past five minutes. With a smirk

Tohma angled his hips slightly thrusting extra hard into that tight passage, his cock head brushing

against a very special bundle of nerves.

"OH FUCK!" Cried Shuichi scratching Tohma's back to bleedinig point. Which only caused Tohma's

moans to get louder, mingling with Shuichi's cries and loud vocal intonations.

"Ohh fuck, Toh...ma...I..cannnnnnnnnnnnttttaaah!!" Shuichi screamed, his cock exploding as he rode

out his orgasm. As soon as that tight entrance had clenched around Tohma's cock, his coil had sprung

out, causing him to lose any composure he had left. He was moaning Shuichi's name right into the

vocalists ear, causing the other to moan deeply.

Shuichi had double moaned, both at his name being sounded so heatedly near his ear and the feeling

of being filled to his capacity by wave after wave of hot liquid.

"Oh Tohma..." Shuichi panted resting back on the bed, the blonde slumped down atop Shuichi. His fingers

still dancing in the others hair. After a moment of enjoying the feel of the other underneath him the elder

pushed himself up and pulled out of Shuichi, who sighed contentedly. Shuichi let his hands fall to

either side of his head, he gently looked at them before gasping in fear.

Both of his hands, from his fingernails down were covered in blood. He looked up at Tohma and seen

where the trickle of blood had landed. Shuichi's breathing sped up, he couldn't say how sorry he was.

He had done that to Eiri only once, and had been denied access to the bedroom for almost an entire

week. And now, on the first time sex with his new lover he had torn their back to shreds. Tears started

to accumulate in violet eyes as their owner tried to hide his shamefully blood covered hands.

"Shuichi, whats wrong?" Shuichi gulped and extended his hands to Tohma.

"I...I hurt you and now you're going to hate me. And that was our first time, and you hate me now, cause

i hurt you..." Shuichi began to ramble. Tohma sighed, he thought the other was cute like this but he

needed to put him out of his self-induced misery.

"Shuichi." Tohma said calmly, for the first time ever the other didn't respond still rambling, still crying.

The blonde leaned down to the other kissing him, effectively silencing him.

"Don't be sorryy for something I enjoyed." Shuichi froze, Tohma smirked. "I've always looked for a

partner who wasn't afraid to make me hurt, just a little." Shuichi paused for a moment longer and smiled.

"Your wish will forever be my command." Tohma smiled, he liked the sound of that. And as two newly

acquired lovers delved themselves into round two and three and off into the nights embrace of passionate

love making.

Tohma silently made a mental note that this was love, this was what he had always wanted.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** fuck. yes. i did it! oh you have no idea how fucking happy I am to have fucking finished this

xXx smut scene seriously! okay chapter 12 is the last one of this, and everyone will laugh themselves

silly. just a little comedic relief but seriously read it please...when its written that is.

-rest in pieces-

AkiyaRae


	12. It's Because I'm A Guy Isn't It?

**Title:** The Art of Gravitation

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** Rated R for eventuality to be honest I have no idea how this is going to turn out

**Warnings:** Uh, xXx but for now mates just remember I'm Aussie and I spell like any

good Aussie would.

__________________________________________________________________________________

.: Chapter Twelve - It's Because I'm A Guy Isn't It? :.

Shuichi slumped as he watched his boyfriend and boss leave. Tohma's day always started at around

4am. His didn't start till 7 or 8. But it was the fifth time this week Tohma had refused to take the

vocalist out on a date after work.

"Come on!" Shuichi had whined. "We've been dating and fucking for three weeks and you still haven't

taken me out!" Tohma had been gentle with the topic, letting the pink haired boy down without

giving him a reason. Shuichi kicked a random piece of furniture.

"It's cause I'm a guy isnt it?" Shuichi concluded looking at his sex-marred body in the mirror. "It's

because he's ashamed to go out with me, stupid Mika, she divorces him ends up with that fucking

hyper little bitch and they're so proud being lesbian but..." Shuichi stopped and pulled a shirt on

"we're both guys and he hates me." he said to his reflection darkly.

As he went through the wardrobes his eyes spied some of Mika's old clothes. It was the french

looking outfit she had worn when she had taken Shuichi to that jazz club. Suddenly an idea

struck him.

Mika.

He had never been ashamed to take Mika out anywhere before. Grabbing the clothes and his cell

to call someone Shuichi raced out of the door and to NG Studios.

---

Tohma had stepped out of his office to tend to something that Ryuichi had wanted. He had not

noticed his pink haired lover enter his office. By the time he did return he had been holding

several stacks of papers and a fresh cup of coffee.

He entered the room only to drop anything and everything he was carrying to the floor. He

stoodd open mouthed at his lover.

"I figured you wouldn't take me out because I'm a guy, so I dressed up so you WOULD take

me out." Shuichi said, Tohma was too stunned to say anything.

Shuichi had stood there in tight black pants, a blue shirt slung over his hands, blueish glasses

and a barrette on his head. He was dressed exactly like Mika. He had even somehow acquired a

brown coloured wig and managed to somewhat artistically put makeup on.

"The sailor suit you wore for Eiri looked better, cosplay boy." Tohma commented moving in

closer to his lover. "But I'm still unable to take you out tonight Shuichi." Shuichi exploded into

a colourful chibi character boucing off the walls.

"I shaved my legs, and I'm wearing different underwear and these tacky fabrics that Mika thinks

are clothes and you still hate me because I'm a GUY!" Shuichi raved.

"Since when did I ever say I hated you because you were a guy?" Tohma asked, sounding eerily

like Eiri right then. Shuichi stopped and looked at him.

"Then why? Why won't you take me out?" Tohma chuckled and neared his lover. Him dressed

like that slightly irritated him since he had never liked Mika's fashion sense, but at the same time

it drove what was in his underpants wild.

"Because you and I both know that we wouldn't make it past the first course without wanting

to fuck each others brains out, and I would rather have sex with you at home, then in some

resteraunt public toilet and having to go through the tiresome procedure of keeping the media

quiet as to why the star vocalist of this generation and myself are having a sexual relationshp."

Shuichi was silent.

"Is fucking in the office out of the question too?" Tohma laughed at the complete random change

of topic, but then, it wasnt so off topic when he thought about it.

"No." Tohma said shaking his head. "My office actually has a lock." He smirked and turned said

lock in the door and neared his boyfriend. "Now get these attrocities off before I rip them to shreds."  
As much as he would have liked the blonde to rip his clothes to shreds Shuichi thought he better

be a good boy and do as he was told.

And as the clothes disappeared and Shuichi entered a world of complete and utter happiness he

was thinking, he had started falling for Hiro in school then slipped and fell deeper for Eiri before

falling quite harshly for Tohma. He realised in all his fallings he had never once had to hit the

cold hard ground of reality. Shuichi smiled as he had one of the more mature thoughts in his

head.

And Tohma himself couldn't help but think about the many times he had fallen for people. Firstly

he had fallen lightly for Mika before realising his sexuality and falling almost completely for Ryuichi,

slowly landing in the unwanted arms of Eiri before finding himself at the mercy of his uke's love. This

was gravity he thought, afterall it was gravitation.

Gravitation: The Art of Falling in Love Without The Sudden Stop

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I know I'm a sap artist. Okay this was completely written at the request of my Dad. He wanted

to put my skills to the test to see if I could put an unlikely pairing together. In the process however I

found that there is an even more unlikely pairing that I will one day write (when I get the feeling back

in my very numb fingers)

Thanks to Ayachan, to Sethfaceman, to Niisan, to My Brain, To Isabelle and finally thanks to myself

for hacking at this for four days and actually doing this wonderful piece of fanfiction in the space of

time that I did. So I'm off now to continue writing my actual novel Mortal Sin and yeah, to think of

ways to put a pairing I had never thought of before, together.

-rest in pieces-

AkiyaRae


End file.
